Software appliances generally involve the encapsulation of a pre-defined application or applications with a reduced version of an operating system (OS), such as the Linux™ operating system. Software appliances in one regard thereby represent a relatively compact, ready-to-install application solution and can be distributed via media such as CD-ROM discs, or downloaded for installation. Software appliances can be distributed and installed in a variety of environments, including stand-alone and networked environments.
Due in part to their compactness and ease of installation and configuration, software appliances are readily installed by a variety of users. However in a networked environment, that ease of installation can lead users to freely obtain and install a range of unapproved software appliances. In a controlled network environment, such as a large-scale corporate or government network or site, users can for example install unauthorized, incompatible, or uncertified types or versions of software appliances. For example, users may install software appliances of differing or incompatible versions, or software appliances that are not validated for security purposes.
Software appliances can be distributed with integral management tools that permit a user of a specific installation of that appliance to manage the operation of that appliance directly on that client or other host. However, it may be desirable to provide methods and systems to manage an entire population of software appliances on a network from a centralized monitor or host, including to track and prevent uncertified appliance installations on the network.